the hell spawn awoke
by burntblood.1982
Summary: harry got a double life and when the battle of Hogwarts is over so is his time in wizarding world, and then verity and Blake come to Hogwarts . harry potter is a parent with surprise Draco, and harry is apart of the tainted ones drugs sex fighting ect mpreg ect enjoy


This is a one off story hope you like it and I don't own this jk rowling owns her characters ect

This a darco and harry story and is not happy at all it's an idea I have had for ages also mpreg because I can dark and weird.

Prolong 

When harry was five living in his cupboard all alone and badly beaten by his uncle and cousin on this night he lay in pain unable to move, the shadows in the cupboard came alive and entered his soul trying to corrupt his pure soul and harry turned, he forget the pain and wanted revenged. He went to school a few days later healed and with a spring in his step. Harry was upset he could not main Dudley that day but at home time, a parent was staring at harry and harry smirked at him knowing something about this man but not quite understanding until a week had passed and the man named Sin he had been told was asking him questions about where he lived and did he like school, this did not feel right coz sometimes he felt scared and alone and others times he felt nothing, apart from wanting to kill main Dudley and vermon dursley.

That night there was a knock at the door for once harry was not in his cupboard he was cooking for the family and laying the table having visions of blood their blood on the floor and a knife in his hand, he heard the door open and turned to see Sin in his house with other person and when he come towards harry he felt like killing him and the knife in his hand twitch see this Sin grab the knife and put it on the table.

Sin sat harry down and started talking to him and by the end of it harry was red eyed and ready to go and to only come back before his eleventh birthday. Taking Sin hand he never looked back as they disappeared from the house.

**Six years later**

Harry looked up to the house on privet drive it had been six years and a lot of changes had happened to harry and harry had a lot of masks and secrets to keep, he also had the tainted ones to think about and keep safe he also had to be a golden boy and had to be the boy who lived, he knocked on the door and petunia opened the door and he went inside and thought he had to start as he meant to go on taking form the cupboard the blood he donated every month so the magic world would not get wind of his not being where he should be he threw it away until next summer. And awaited for his fate to begin.

He went to the alley and got his clothes and books and acted like he knew nothing, he got into his vault and took more than he needed and while he went home he wrote to Sin and the others and how things were going. He also met up with them to fight for them.

The night before Hogwarts he had a dream

_Sin had come to the house _

"_hi Harry you know me yeah well I am a part of the tainted ones the entity resting in your body needs to come out before it bonds to your soul and your then hell spawn, heaven and hell have a wager and they can influence people, to their side but cant kill hell spawn can there half hell and half (fallen) heaven and can get round the wager which means they can kill us we need to get it sent back to the seven levels. But after it goes it will have a tie to you and you alone and it will keep trying to get at you, you have to fight for your live harry every night and day. You will grow strong and you will be safe as our group will be like your family always, we keep each other safe making sure that the hell spawn does not get our souls after the first taste, and we banishing them and we try to kill their souls as well as helping people like your self's, and it only happens to people with magic good or bad but usually when there at their most venerable self… soulmates harry if you find your soulmate as most of us do, donot do anything at all turn them in to emerys hate them do not sleep or have any thoughts that could get them killed, the pain will ease and no one here will juge we just help feel the void _

Harry awoke with a start it was dark out now the alarm having gone off he sat there them with caffeine tablets and slept the rest of the night awake with the light on. His thoughts turned in no one must no.

Getting on to the train was easy with help from the ron's family and it was fun until a Darco malfory come in and feeling his presents in that carriage and in the hall, he had found his soul mate fuck harry thought and from then on darco was his emery his worst emery.

The sorting hat wanting to put in the snake pit but harry wanted somewhere else was put in the lion's den. He had covered his tracks well, to start and end.

Over the past summer holidays he had been at privet drive a grand total of four days and was with the tainted ones most of the summers. Training, fighting and saving souls all over the country, he lost his virginity, to Sin and Ash and then he had fucked Jane and Sage who were closer to his age he had come back every year with more scars and the empty feeling that darco present caused. He had killed a snake rescued his god father and got him killed competed in the tri wizard cup and fought and won against lord Voldemort.

He was tired of the wizarding world and needed to continue to fight with the tainted ones and be with them more.

He was in the middle of the biggest fight against lord voldermort and i killed him finally it was over that night I walked around while others got some sleep, knowing I was leaving never to come back again, but would be fighting, I saw Draco in a corner he seemed to be as lost as I felt without him I walked towards him and he looked at me and right there and then I kissed him and surprise he kissed me back one thing led to another and we were touching and groping in the broom cupboard. And I let him top me that night and we must have fucked more times in that night never uttering a word to each other until we cleaned up and I said looking into his eyes " I love you Draco always remember that please I will save you when you need it " before he could say anything I walked out, it seemed the castle was coming to life as I showered and washed remembering how he felt inside me and feeling empty again. Getting dressed in my tainted ones outfit leather pants black with my dark blue top my contacts instead of my glasses and shrinking my trunk and making sure I had everything taking the leather coat I went down stairs the tables were not seating all the houses and as I came in people just looked at me taking my time I walked to the seats sat down and had breakfast.

Just as I Was finishing my breakfast an owl come with a red howler and come to where I was everyone was there now and as I opened it everyone was staring at me it was form Sin

**Harry I have read the newspaper you little fucker now come home you finished your duty we are at the doors**

Then as I looked up and caught Darco eye I gave him a little smile and got up just as everyone was looking the doors opened and in come twenty people. All dressed in his get up and come to harry

"Harry you have five minutes we have to get going okay" said Sin harry nodded as he looked towards the weaslys and ganger and looked around looking at Darco with regret and longing his grey eyes looking into his green eyes he had to go taking his wand he cast the spell to make his voice echo around.

"Hey people I've done what you asked of me and now I must go to my family looking towards the tainted ones. "they have been a part of me since I was five and I will miss all of you but my duty to my family comes looking towards Darco, harry heart clenched I see you around I am sorry for your loss loved ones."

**Twelve years later**

He looked around at the opened mouths and looked towards sin please take me home as the others come towards him and cuddle him. They disappeared. The newspapers were all over the place looking for their saviour but never found him, Draco married and was expecting an heir and ganger and weasly got married Ginny married dean, and everyone settle down, people never forgot harry and however much research ganger down could not find harry or the group.

She had two children rose and Hugo, Draco had a child names Scorpious a clone of his father, it was September the first and harry had been gone for over twelve years, rose and scoupious were going to Hogwarts for their first year.

At the sorting just as the last first year was being sorted there was a crack and three people appeared two little ones and a big man taking of their black cloaks every one gasped it was harry potter with two blonde haired children with green eyes.

The headmistress mcgonagall came forward I have been expecting you Mr Potter thank you for this I will be collecting every holiday and if needed other times please remember what I said. Of course mr potter.

The hat sat on the stool and the two children looking serious and bored went up to the chair as the headmistress called out the names of the children which caused shock and awe and the press were going to have a field day. Year two here we come. The twins were nearly thirteen

Blake Tristan Malfoy- Potter scoupious looked horrified as the hat went over his half-brother head

Ravenclaw

He waited next to his father as his sister was called up

Verity Lillian Malfoy-Potter she sat down and the hat placed on her head

Ravenclaw

At this she went to her father who gave her and her brother some foil and some power stuff and they went to their table, harry pop in his mouth some pills got some juice form the table and said a few words to the head mistress and went towards his children and said goodbye neither of them loss that look and just nodded and took some pills. Harry pulled his hood up and left. Everyone was staring at Blake and Verity who sat there waiting to eat and then the food appeared as everyone was talking Verity took out a book and Blake started reading it with her and that's what they done all though out there food. Until they had to go and see their bedrooms. Getting up they went to their rooms.

When they got to their common rooms they looked around and started to talk quietly together no one overheard them but if they had the conversation would have gone like this.

"You stay up tonight it's your night the couch looks good I stay there with you "said verity and Blake looked at her and smiled "okay I will pop the pills you sleep." And I will read up on the lesson leaving you notes.

He smiled at his sister as she went upstairs had a shower and got her night clothes and her bed cloths and went downstairs and laid on the sofa. With her head in his lap.

He read and she slept, the darkness never showing any signs of the hell spawn that they had to fight, but there dad said that Hogwarts was safe until after their owls so they also study muggle schooling.

There dad was a hit wizard and a killer for money which gave them good money, and they had plenty on them as they never knew if they would have to leave at any time so each person in the tainted had a small bag that was bigger on the inside then outside and that was wear they kept all their belonging and were never separated from them.

In the slytherin common room scoprious was writing to his father

_To father _

_I was sorted into slytherin today and it was fine you never said that I had a brother and sister half their names are Blake Tristian Malfoy potter and verity Lillian Malfoy potter. And there in the second year, they came with harry potter._

_Could you please let me know what's going on as it will be in the newspaper tomorrow? _

_Your son _

_Scorpios Malfoy _

Darco was in his study going over the finance of the house as well as catching up on reports, he worked in the minstery in finance as well and was now deputy head, his wife astonia greengrass was in the other room and his parents were in bed. When he received his son letter reading thought it he drop the letter and got up and poured himself some fire whisky what the fuck he remember a broom closet all those years ago and harry had not even sent an owl regarding these to and fuck what was going to happen he needed to sort this shit out and soon. He walked out and had to talk to his wife and send two letters.

The next day at breakfast everyone was staring and verity and Blake did not seemed to care although Blake did look tried and was busy reading and looking around. He was beautiful a real looker and most girls were licking their lips and the boys were looking at verity as they would jump her. Nether seem to notice and then mail came, towards them a newspaper and a letter.

They both read the letter and both looked at each other and nodded verity got out some paper and started to write back and giving it back to the bird and Blake got the newspaper the front page had no pictures just lettering

Harry potter and Draco malfory love children verity Lillian Malfoy potter and Blake Tristian Malfoy potter January the fifth is their birthday they are twins. Born form Mr Potter male pregnancy is rare but can happen as is if the magic is strong. And a big story on those points.

Verity took the paper Fick though and then set it on fire and finished her breakfast, standing up to leave with Blake, and went towards the door but who should be there but scopiuos

"Hello potters"

"Trying to get to the Malfoy fortune"

Looking at scoupius verity just looked at him and smiled we may share the same father Malfoy but we don't want your money or anything form you or your fucking death eater father and never will your family are emery's of the potter house and a blood frud will be started if you don't back the fuck of so go and stand behind your daddy coz we don't give a fuck and Blake and verity left with a scopious looking fucking shocked. As he watched them walk away chatting to each other but never seemed to make friends or talk to other unless it was required that week everyone talk about the twins and the twins never gave a shit.

At the end of the month the twins were still being talked about even the ravenclaws talked about them about their odd sleeping habits and the fact they trained in combat and kicked the shit out of each other and then healed each other. There classes they were at the top and scopiouis started spreading lies and rumours but the twins never cared if someone tried to hex them they were ready nothing got thought and people started to become scared of them. And people would not sit next to them.

But they had each other one day they were at dinner and were called to go to the headmistress office.

As they went up the stairs and opened the door there sat four people as well as the headmistress

Verity and Blake went in to the room and saw Draco Malfoy and his parents and wife

"sit down Mr and Miss potter" said the headmistress

They took a sit now this is Darco and his wife and his parents, making the introduction

They both looked pissed off so Verity spoke to their blood family.

Turning to them with venom in her voice before anyone spoke she got up and looked at them.

" Hello Draco or should I say daddy but you never been there and I don't want to talk to you to chat to you or take a dam sickle form you my dad has more money then you guys I don't want the idea of being a death eater spawn and we are not your heirs you already got that, my father never wanted anything form you and nether do we, we have enough to be getting on with and when we have our owls we are outer here so no more talks no more fucking family gatherings with us we want nothing form you so go and drowned in a bucket of acid for all we care and call of your devil spawn child. Because he anit our brother family or other so go and fuck your wife up the arse, and leave us the fuck alone, we won't take any shit form you or anyone else so don't mess with us," said verity Draco just looked shock at the language and venom coming out of his daughters mouth. As she walked away he looked at his son who gave him a dirty look,

Verity said "Blake did I leave anything out"

"No I think you covered it, and dad did say that this would happen" oh yeah said Blake I forgot my father told me Draco that our life is far from perfect and we have seen stuff you could only have seen in nightmares but it's our life and our fathers the best you will not try to get us away from our father you would not like what we do to you so go fuck yourself and giving him the two figure slate he grab verity and walked out.

Leaving the Malfoy family shocked at what had happened, astoina was happy and judging by what had been said they wanted nothing but to do their thing and leave and there grandparents seemed to be in shock at what they heard from them, Darco seemed to not be able to talk he looked a little lost and they got in first with what they wanted. They wanted nothing there life was hard and they wanted nothing at all,

As the door went he turned around and spoke "I am gaining access to them children and bring them to the manor". As he got up and floo home.


End file.
